Takumi Himura
Takumi Himura is (on the surface, anyway) a twenty-three year old Japanese man living in Karasuto, a small town in Western Tokyo. In reality, he is the Coyote Grimm, a monstrous, immortal creature. He is Kamen Rider Shinigami, the Main Rider of the series of the same name. Bio Not much is known about Takumi's life before his siring; all we really do know is that at one point he was human, and then he was sired and became the Coyote Grimm. After his siring, Takumi quickly became widely feared by humans. Over the course of centuries, he committed atrocity after atrocity. However, his reign of terror was brought to an end after a tribe of Gypsies performed a ritual on him that restored his soul as a punishment for killing their favorite daughter. Overwhelmed with guilt and horrified by his past actions now that his conscience had been restored, Takumi literally fled from his former life; he wound up in his home country of Japan, where he wallowed in self pity. Eventually he was visited by the Oracle, a mysterious witch, who charged him with caring for Shiko, an amnesiac teen. Shortly after Shiko's arrival, Takumi realized not all was as it seemed with the child. While walking home one night, the two witnessed a woman being cornered by a Grimm. Rushing to her rescue, Takumi found himself severely overpowered. Shiko ran to protect his caretaker, and in a fit of emotion, he transformed into a strange belt which subsequently transformed Takumi into a Kamen Rider. Ever since that night, Takumi and Shiko have nomadically roamed Japan, slaying various Grimm along the way. Their latest pit stop? Karasuto, a small town in Western Tokyo. Personality Takumi is a standoffish and reserved individual. He doesn't know how to interact with most people, so he prefers to keep to himself. Haunted by his past sins, he sequesters himself from others, believing that he is not worthy of companionship. His closest (and only, at least initially) friend is Shiko, with whom he shares a deep bond; their relationship heavily resembles that of a big brother and little brother. He is very protective of Shiko, and works hard to care for all his needs. He can be quite funny at times, but is usually dead serious. He tends to be a bit oblivious to social cues, especially when it comes to women. When it comes to fighting the Grimm, Takumi is perseverant and dedicated; he doesn't give up easily, at least not if he can physically help it. Equipment Casket Driver Shidoru Machine Gravedigger Weapons Reaper Scythe Inazuma Striker Kaen Slasher Forms Reaper Mode is Shinigami's Base Form, which is accessed via the Reaper Shidoru. It is themed after a grim reaper. While in this form, Shinigami wields the Reaper Scythe. - Inazuma= Inazuma Mode Inazuma Mode is one of Shinigami's alternate forms, which is accessed via the Inazuma Shidoru. It is similar to his Reaper Mode in appearance, but with an added lightning motif and bright yellow added to the color scheme. In this form, Shinigami wields the Inazuma Striker. - Kaen= Kaen Mode Kaen Mode is one of Shinigami's alternate forms, which is accessed via the Kaen Shidoru. It is similar in appearance to Reaper Mode, but with an added fire motif and bright red being added to the color scheme. In this form, Shinigami wields the Kaen Slasher. }} - Super= }} - Grimm= Coyote Grimm This form is Takumi's true nature as a Grimm. Resembling a humanoid coyote, is is dark gray in color. While it is technically stronger than Shinigami in terms of raw power, Takumi rarely uses it due to his guilt over the atrocities he committed before regaining his soul. }} Trivia *He shares his given name with Takumi Inui, the main protagonist of Kamen Rider 555. *Rather fittingly, his Grimm form is a direct reference to 555; his Grimm form is themed after a coyote, while Takumi Inui's Orphenoch form in Faiz is themed after a wolf. *His personality and backstory are heavily inspired by Angel, a popular character from the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer (who later become the titular character of its spinoff, Angel).